


Lego House

by Creep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, shuffle drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creep/pseuds/Creep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He believes that as long as they’re together, they survive, through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego House

**Author's Note:**

> yooo so i haven't really written anything in months (or if i have, i haven't been able to finish them) and i've written these shuffle drabbles before just to write SOMETHING. ahh, writer's block really is a bitch. not sure if writing these helped at all, but at least i wrote something and even finished it (or ok wrote six of these and then was like 'ughhh that was exhausting' lol) also i was a lazy piece of shit with the title yayy

**Coldplay – Magic**   
  
It’s not as if Roy hasn’t been in love before. He has, of course he has, he’s 30 years old and he’s had his share of relationships. But somehow, when it’s about Ed… it’s different. He had been so sure he’d felt it all before, he had thought he knew exactly what the feeling ‘love’ included. Then again, how could he be so surprised that Ed was an exception to everything? Just when he thinks he couldn’t be more in love with the young man, he does something, says something… just a tiny little gesture that’s _so_ Ed and Roy falls all over again, the feeling only intensifies. Sometimes it scares him. But most of the time it just makes him realise that even if he has never believed in ‘The One’, sometimes he thinks… yes, Ed might really be that for him.   
  
**Ed Sheeran – Lego House**   
  
Yet another thing Roy loves about Ed: he _understands_. Ed knows that Roy’s fighting the demons of his own because they’re both doing it. Ed knows what to do when Roy has nightmares and wakes them both up and he feels sick, so sick and wants to die and it feels like he’s nothing but this big black hole, sucking in everything that’s wrong and bad, never letting any light get in and he’s so sure he could never, ever feel anything but _that_ again but then – Ed. He holds Roy so tightly it almost hurts.   
“I’m here, I’m here,” he says, over and over and over again and slowly but surely Roy can breathe again – breathe Ed’s scent and his golden hair is the sun that drags Roy out of the hole and he thinks that it’s alright if he crumbles and shatters and falls apart if Ed is there to pick up the pieces. And Roy does the same for him, he would do it every goddamn night if he had to. And for the first time in a long time Roy can believe in something. He believes that as long as they’re together, they _survive_ , through it all.   
  
**Marina and The Diamonds – Power and Control**   
  
Ed knows it, Roy knows it. It’s been obvious from the start that it’s all a game. The first romantic encounter of Ed’s has been with Roy, he doesn’t know about anything else. Then Ed laughs, when he realizes. _Romantic_. There’s absolutely nothing romantic about the way they abuse each other. The way Roy just takes what he wants and Ed lets it happen, it’s nothing but a game of who bites harder, whose grip is stronger, who says the nastiest things. Roy seems to think he can control Ed, to use him all he wants and then just throw him away. It’s bullshit. And if it’s nothing but a game one thing’s for sure: Ed won’t be the one losing.   
  
**Arctic Monkeys – I Wanna Be Yours**   
  
When he realises the situation he’s in, he can’t help but laugh dryly. He suddenly caught his reflection on the mirror and he’s not exactly proud of what he sees. The cheap hotel room. The empty whiskey bottles. His blood red eyes, his messy hair, the bright bruises on his neck. The messy bed sheets. He lays down on the bed, his head is on the pillow and he wonders if he could be able to smother himself with it. But then he feels Ed’s scent on it and mostly he just wants to cry.   
  
**Blue October – Angels In Everything**   
  
It annoys Ed to no end, the way Roy sometimes looks at him with his eyes full of wonder – like he couldn’t believe Ed’s there, standing in front of him… with his eyes full of feeling and then he calls Ed _an angel_. With makes Ed almost punch the bastard and yell and Roy only laughs, his eyes shining so bright that Ed forgets to be angry, he’s so confused because he knows Roy only looks like that when the bastard is looking at him. And then one night, Ed finally says it.   
“Fuck, Roy. Me, an angel? Yeah right. All the awful things I’ve done don’t really make me an angel…”   
But Roy just smiles, kisses his forehead and says: “I don’t care about the things you’ve done. Just to know you exist seems to save me every day. So, to me, you _are_ an angel.”   
Ed groans loudly in protest but somehow… he feels happy as well. As long as Roy keeps looking at him like that.   
  
**Muse – Uno**   
  
Ed is obviously extremely irritated. And that makes Roy feel irritation as well. Goddamn with the brat, couldn’t he for once be professional about it? Roy doesn’t like being forced to work with his ex-lover either but at least he knows better than to show his irritation. He wasn’t the one protesting loudly, when he heard about the situation. A brat. Ed was nothing but a brat. What the hell had Roy seen in him? He was only relieved they were done… he was!   
The golden eyes glared at him quickly and Roy snorted. Absolutely nothing attractive, nothing appealing, nothing that would make it worth the time about that _kid_ … so why the hell Roy had done nothing but trying to tell himself that? Trying so hard to actually believe it, trying to not to think about anything else, like the way Ed had kissed, the way it felt to bury fingers in that gorgeous hair, the way Ed blushed, the way he used to smile oh so softly because of something sappy Roy had said, but only when he thought Roy couldn’t see… shit. It would be one hell of a long month ahead.


End file.
